


i’m in love with someone

by omgstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, niall and harry after one direction slipt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgstyles/pseuds/omgstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The green eyed lad shallows hard. “The person knows? I mean… Does he know how you feel about him?” And for a second he swears he can see a little sparkle in Niall’s eyes; like he’s expecting something from Harry, like he’s expecting Harry to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m in love with someone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble mainly because of [this](http://omgstyles.tumblr.com/post/33548441247/can-you-imagine-niall-and-harry-forming-a-double) and because I was listening to Kiss Me.

-

 

“I’m in love with someone.” Niall simply says while he and Harry are alone in the dressing-room.

Harry who was tying his shoes turned his head to look at Niall, but his band mate wasn’t looking at him. Harry sits up for a while, eyes fixed on the blond. He blows an air that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Do I… Do I know the person?” he asks not sure if he wants to hear the answer.

Niall laughs bitterly, like what he’s about to say is an inside joke. “Guess so… yeah…”

The green eyed lad shallows hard. “The person knows? I mean… Does he know how you feel about him?” And for a second he swears he can see a little sparkle in Niall’s eyes; like he’s expecting something from Harry, like he’s expecting Harry to  _know_.

“No.” He gets up, so his back is turned to Harry. The younger lad reads the brand in Niall’s snapback over and over again, trying to organize his thoughts.

They never really had a discussion about their sexualities; one day Niall said to Harry that he was gay, just like he did now and Harry hugged him and five minutes later they were laughing at something in the television.

Before Harry has the chance to say anything, their manager pops his head around the door and says they have five minutes till the concert starts. Niall grabs his guitar and gets out of the room as fast as he can, leaving Harry with a confused mind and an even more confused heart.

-

They’re in the middle of the concert, the crowd’s going mad singing all their songs with the lyrics on the tip of their tongues and Harry can’t get what Niall said out of his head.

The irish lad starts to tap the initial notes from the music they wrote together one night in the back of their tour bus. Harry wipes the sweat from his forehead and sings his verse.

A minute passes and he’s about to sing his solo, the one where is only him, his soul, his voice and the sound of Niall’s guitar. But as he closes his eyes, Niall starts to harmonize the song, his voice is barely a whisper but Harry can hear him clearly. And he never heard these lyrics Niall is singing before.

As he looks at the boy on his side he sees  _everything_. It’s  _all_  written on his eyes, on those big blue eyes. The way his sings like he’s giving his heart to the person he loves. And the way Harry  _feels_  him. Understands him.

Niall’s eyes shine intensively under the stage’s light and before he looks away, Harry sees a hint of tear in those eyes.

The music ends and Niall gets out of stage to grab another bottle of water.

Harry stands there, numbly looking at the crowd. He doesn’t know what to do and he doesn’t know if he should do what he’s thinking he should do. The crowd’s screaming and crying in front of him, begging him to  _do_  something.

He literally run off the stage before he decides otherwise. Niall’s nowhere to be found, so Harry runs till he’s out of breath because he  _needs_  to find him. He’s got only one chance and he’s not going to let Niall slip away so easily.

When he turns around the corner he finally sees the blond, he’s about to step on stage again, looking a bit confused as to why Harry’s not there.

“Niall!” Harry shouts, running so fast he ends up bumping into the other boy, Niall holds Harry’s shoulders to make sure they won’t fall. “I’m in love with someone too.” he breathes out, cupping Niall’s cheek with his hands and bringing their lips together. It takes a while for Niall to realize what’s happening and kiss him back, but when he does, everything feels good and perfect and most of all, it feels  _right_.

When they separate their lips for a moment, both boys searching for air to fill their lungs, Niall opens his mouth and closes and opens again as if he can’t think of words to translate his feelings.

“Shh…” Harry hushes him, gently rubbing his fingers on Niall’s cheek. And he can’t stop staring at Niall’s eyes because they somehow smile at him and they shine, shine brighter than the sunlight. And Harry can read millions of words in them and they’re all related to him in some way.

They kiss one more time before going back to stage, holding hands and making the crowd do a chorus of  _awww’s_. And Harry realizes he’s always been in love with Niall, how could he not, he was just too afraid the other boy wouldn’t love him back.

“I love you.” Niall whispers later that night when they’re sitting on the bonnet of one of the cars in the parking lot. And as they stare at the stars Harry kisses him “I love you” back.

 

-


End file.
